starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Founder
History Chris had a normal child hood growing up with her parents. When she was old enough she joined the Federal Space Forces (FSF). There she trained to become an officer and fighter pilot, her dream always being to travel space. Her piloting skills, inishitive and brilliant strategies would earn her top of her class, in fact the her skills ended up rivaling those of her teachers. because of this she would be enrolled into a "fast track" class that was really meant for older pilots to be trained on new fighter craft. There the made friends and rivals, both of which would challenge her and push her skills to the extreme. When the class was finished she had the respect of her older peers and she returned the favor. Invasion Chris had barely been at her first duty station for a month when the Confederacy of Independent Systems attacked. She wasn't involved in the first few battle, which happened in the outer and mid way of the solar system. But as the fighting turned into a fight for the survival and freedom as a race, everything and everyone was gathered for a united front against the alien Invaders. The fighting was brutal, and the losses the FSF took was down right murderous. It was during the second to last battle that Chris made ace, shooting down six enemy craft in one sortie. During the final battle she would shoot down a staggering twenty more craft before being shot down her self. She would watch the final blow to the CIS fleet by the Colony Laser from her EV suit. Later she would be recovered and after healing up she would be approached by Adrev Shorapka to participate in the Shorapka project. Shorapka Pilot Chris would be one of the many to be picked for the Shorapka Project, and one of the few to survive. She would then pilot a number of types of Shorapkas including what would later become the M70 "Liger". She would be one of the first pilots to suggest a humanoid form of Shorapka, and would help in the design of one. The result would later be refined and known as the ExoSX-000 "Alex". Unification War After the invasion of the CIS, the Kadian Federation was in total disarray, as were many of the factions that managed to survive. All of which had different ideas on what should be done for the future of all Kadians. Sticking to their own beliefs they had plunged the solar system into yet another war. The war was short but bloody. Adrev Shorapka and his project remained neutral at first, but that didn't stop the Shorapka Pilots from choosing sides. Chris and Adrev would end up joining a estranged group known as Enix, that would later be the foundation of the System Alliance. She would take her "Alex" into several battles, sometimes having to fight against other Shorapka Pilots created by the Zion. Chris's exploits and technical know-how would come into play several times during this war. Her ExoShell was constantly getting upgraded and modified. It's easy to say that if it weren't for her experiences and technical knowledge the ExoShells wouldn't have become so advanced so quickly. In the end is was her influence, as well as others, that would dissolve the old corrupted Kadian Federation, absorb other factions and reform the Kadian Federation as a government that could be trusted for everyone. System Alliance/Battle of Balaur Chris would be assigned to the Neo Pegasus on its voyage outside the the solar system. Their goal was to spearhead a rescue operation of the Balaurians who had suffered a worse fate from the same CIS fleet that attacked Kadian. Her battles would be against numerous hostile's using technology from the core regions of the galaxy. She would prove invaluable to the crew of the Neo Pegasus as she would often be their only saving grace when the ship had one of its many malfunctions. Her skills as a Shorapka pilot was pushed to the brink when the Empire arrived at Balaur to lay claim to the planet. Later they would find out it was to establish a major Imperial base/industrial station on the planet due to the high amount of mineral resources. How the Empire ever knew about Balaur they never found out. Later Years Considered a Hero, Chris was awarded numerous advantages, and her words carried a lot of weight in the Systems Alliance. She would pioneer the "first Strike" role all ExoShell pilots would primarily take on. She would serve many of her years fulfilling this task, declining any rank advancements that would put her behind a desk, she never lost her love of flying among the stars. Tragity would strike around 16 ABY when she would participate in the project to create the UASF-02B "Ghost". She was asked to offer her piloting skills and experiences to help write an AI system for the unmanned fighter. She agreed but the process would go wrong and completely wipe out her mind effectively killing her. New Life It was claimed that when they extracted the data from Chris's mind, it was lost. This wasn't the total truth, as Rebecca Shorapka would learn. Chris's mind was intact in the computer systems used to copy the data, but it was a jumbled mess. Rebecca would take on the task of trying to restore Chris to herself. Chris's body had already died and given a proper burial. So Rebecca knew that she would have to use a cloning process to restore Chris. This would give Rebecca the chance to try out new processes in cloning techniques and in the Shorapka operations. First off Chris's new body was altered using Rebecca's DNA. This making Chris's new body what is considered a "perfect Kadian human". Stronger, faster in all aspects, they ceased its advanced growth when it reached twenty one years old. Rebecca also found that Chris had already tapped into the latent Psychic abilities that were possible in Kadian humans. The careful manipulation of Rebecca's DNA into Chris's would make her Psychic abilities stronger then before, though what those abilities were was unknown at the time. They also performed the new version of Shorapka operations on the body, using the strange substance the rest of the galaxy used known as Bacta and several other new techniques learned and modified from the galaxy. The process was a lot smoother and had no ill effects on the body. Chris would be the first Type 2 Shorapka Pilot. Next the difficult process of restoring her mind. Rebecca would realize that the reason it was all jumbled up in its computer data form was because a human mind worked differently then a computers processor. So she made a clone of Chris's clone body's brain and planted a copy of the data into it. A process like this was never done before but it seemed to be a success. Though there were a few problems the brain easily reorganized the jumbled data into a proper thought wave. Rebecca would refine the process and restore Chris's mind into her new body. Chris would take a year off from duty getting use to her new body and getting use to the idea that she had already died once. News of the Battle of Mon Calamari would snap her back into action and rejoined the Systems Alliance, waiting for her would be the new incarnation of her beloved "Alex", the ExoSC-005 "Alex Next". Abilities Chris is an excellent pilot with both fighter craft and her ExoShell. Before "dieing" she showed a similar "sixth sense" that Archer displays, able to know what maneuver an enemy will perform or notice a surprise attack before its even made. When she was "reborn" she was made into the "perfect" Kadian Human, becoming stronger and faster as well as augmenting her Psychic abilities ever further. As far as her psychic abilities go now, Chris is a cross between Archer and Rebecca. She has the sixth sense and is able to control remote weapons. Though she hasn't gone through any training to develop offensive abilities outside of her ExoShell. Although she was already made stronger in the cloning process the Shorapka Operations further augmented upon that, likely making her one of the strongest humans in that sector of space, if not in the galaxy. She is able to think faster, like all Shorapka Pilots, and the other improvements on in the operations make her link up with her ExoShell flawless, which is the point of the new Type 2 Shorapka Pilots. She has been through combat training and is a decent marksman. She has been trained in the use of SA weapons as well as common blaster weapons found in the galaxy. Combat Strategy Chris was always able to use the Alex's superior maneuvering to get in close to larger capital ships and with the use of heavy weapon cause considerable amount of damage. The fact she would know when a point defense cannon or another danger was coming before it did helped greatly. This of course wasn't her only course of action on the battle field. She was adept at forcing enemy fighters into other lines of fire, be it her own or one of her allies guns. The Alex Next's set of weapons allow her to capitalize of her strategies as well open her up to others. Hobbies and Desires She loves flying in space, the beauty of it is a constant wonder to her. Even battle in space has a certain beauty to it she loves, though she doesn't let it cloud her judgment. She is an accomplished technician and mechanic, much like all Shorapka Pilots end up being. She is constantly working on her ExoShell, modifying its systems or recalibrating joints. There is always room for improvement. Personality Outgoing, fun and even playful when she has time off or isn't in combat. When she is though she is very serious and tends to take a no holds bar approach to battle. She will seem cold at times showing no emotion. This is a defense to keep sorrow from ruling her life.